The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Inline barrier valves are used in downhole well applications. Accidental and inadvertent closing or opening of these valves can cause catastrophic failures. For example, inline lubricator valves are used to balance pressure while running an intervention tool downhole. If a failure occurs that results in an inadvertent opening or closing of the valve, substantial risk arises with respect to damage to equipment and/or injury to personnel.